Problem: A certain circle's area is $x$ square units, and its circumference is $y$ units. The value of $x + y$ is $80\pi$. What is the radius of the circle, in units?
If $r$ is the radius of the circle, we know that $x = \pi r^2$ and $y = 2\pi r$. Thus, we have \begin{align*}
x + y &= 80\pi\\
\pi r^2 + 2\pi r &= 80\pi\\
r(r + 2) &= 80.
\end{align*}

We want to find two integers whose product is 80, such that one integer is two more than the other. We note that 80 can be factored as $8\cdot 10$. Therefore, $r = \boxed{8}$.